Fear not You can only die once
by Jhereg
Summary: Jeden Tag überrascht der kleine Draco Malfoy seinen Vater mit merkwürdigen Ideen, Augenbrauenheben garantiert. Mal im Ernst Malfoy sen. trifft einen alten Bekannten und lüftet das Geheimnis um den Tod seines Vaters...


> Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, die aus Harry Potter bekannt sind, auch verdiene ich mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
**Fear not – you can only die once  
**  
„Du Papa?"  
„Ja Draco."  
„Wenn Maisöl aus Mais gemacht wird, woraus ist dann Babyöl?"  
Lucius Malfoy sah verblüfft über den Tagespropheten hinweg seinen Sohn an.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Naja... wir haben in der Küche Maisöl stehen und da steht drauf, dass das aus hundert   
Prozent Mais gemacht ist und da habe ich mich gefragt, aus was dann Babyöl gemacht wird."  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn legte Lucius die Zeitung ganz weg.   
„Nun, ich nehme an, es wird aus irgendwelchen Pflegestoffen gemacht, damit es gut für   
Babys ist."  
Die Stimme des Jungen wird ungeduldig.  
„Aber wenn Babyöl für Babys ist und Maisöl aus Mais gemacht wird ist das doch verwirrend, oder?"  
Schulterzuckend fragte sich Lucius mittlerweile ob sein Sohn sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte, aber die großen blauen Augen starrten ihn voller Unschuld und einem nicht geringen Maß an Neugier an.  
„Ja Draco, dass ist sehr verwirrend, ich habe bisher noch nicht genauer darüber nachgedacht, aber ich werde dies nachholen, versprochen."  
Der Junge nickte ernst und schien mit der Antwort fürs erste zufrieden zu sein. Geräuschvoll stürzte er sich wieder auf sein Müsli.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erhob sich Lucius.  
„Ich muss zur Arbeit, versprich mir, dein Kindermädchen nicht zu ärgern..."  
Empört, den Löffel in der Hand schaute der Junge auf.  
„Aber Papa, ich habe doch gelernt, zu allen lieb zu sein und die Würde jedes ... allen ...   
Wesens ... zu achten."  
Für einen Moment huschte ein Lächeln, als einziges Zeichen seines Amüsements, über das Gesicht des Hausherrn, als er die, nicht ganz richtig gelernten, Worte seines Sohnes hörte. Er war in Versuchung zu fragen, wo er das her hatte, ließ es aber bleiben, weil er die Antwort eigentlich nicht wissen wollte.  
„Du hast natürlich recht mein Sohn und die Ehre, nein, das Privileg, einen Sohn zu haben, der diese Regeln befolgt ist fast schon zuviel für meinen schwachen Geist."  
Der ratlose Blick folgte ihm zur Tür, als er lachend das Haus verließ.  
  
Noch bevor er durch die Türen des Ministeriums für Zauberei treten konnte sprach ihn ein alter Bekannter an.  
„Hey, Malfoy, du siehst wohl auch niemanden mehr, mh?"  
Die schroffe Stimme ließ Lucius innehalten und sich umdrehen. Mit Erstaunen erkannte er   
Thadeus Grant.  
„Thadeus, alter Freund, was treibt dich denn nach ... lass mich nachdenken ... zehn Jahren? ... wieder in die Welt der Menschen?"  
„Ach du weißt ja wie das ist, man jagt hier einen Drachen, erlegt da eine Harpyie, bändelt sonst wo mit einer Nixe an, aber irgendwie fehlt einem bei der ganzen Aufregung doch   
etwas."  
Fragend schaute Lucius den hageren Alten an, dabei versuchte er sich vorzustellen wie man mit einer Nixe anbändelte, doch irgendwie verließ ihn die Phantasie spätestens bei dem Moment wo es um die Blumen und die Fische? ging.   
„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich da nicht aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen, aber ich werde deinem   
Urteil wohl vertrauen müssen. Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
„Also wirklich Malfoy, du warst ja noch nie der gastfreundlichste Mensch, aber früher hättest du mich wenigstens auf einen Kaffee eingeladen."  
Ehe der Alte anfangen konnte zu schmollen breitete Malfoy seine Arme aus.  
„Entschuldige bitte Thadeus, wo bleibt meine gute Erziehung. Hiermit lade ich dich aufs   
herzlichste in das Spook´n Whistle ein."  
Daraufhin hellte sich die Miene des Angesprochenen auf und den Weg zur Winkelgasse   
einschlagend setzte er zu einem langen Monolog an.  
„Das es den alten Laden noch gibt, ts ts ts, aber da habe ich mal eine besonders gutaussehende irische Hexe kennen gelernt, Molly Malone hieß die glaube ich, nein, nein, ganz falsch, Maggie O´Connor arbeitete im Whistle, Molly hat glaube ich im Kessel bedient, oder war das Siobhan? Jedenfalls waren alle tolle Weiber und ich erinnere mich genau, wie ich damals ..."  
  
Den Worten seines einstigen Freundes lauschend Schritt Lucius lächelnd neben ihm her, dabei wanderten seine Gedanken zu langen Abenden, an denen Thadeus ihm versuchte den Unterschied zwischen dem Waddiwasi und dem Relaschio zu erklären. Damals als er im Begriff war erwachsen zu werden war ihm der gute Freund seines Vaters eine große Hilfe, besonders mit den Geschichten über die Frauen hatte er den verschlossenen Jugendlichen aus der Reserve locken können. Das alles war scheinbar eine Ewigkeit her und Lucius fragte sich, was Thadeus dazu brachte sein kleines wildes Paradies weit im Süden zu verlassen.  
  
Als sie das Whistle erreichten sinnierte Thadeus noch immer über die verschiedenen Frauen in seinem Leben. Sie suchten sich einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke und Lucius war kurz davor eine Frage zum Thema Nixen einzuwerfen als eine etwas mollige und sehr lebhafte Frau an den Tisch kam um die Bestellung der beiden aufzunehmen.  
Lucius schaute seinen Nebenmann fragend an, doch der hatte nur Augen für die Kellnerin. Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen beugte er sich näher zu ihr.  
„Also, meine Dame, ich habe in meinem Leben schon unglaublich viel gesehen, aber noch nie sind mir an einem Wesen so strahlende wunderschöne blaue Augen aufgefallen.  
Verblüfft beobachtete Lucius wie sich das Mädchen, sie konnte nicht älter als 18 sein, die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, sie errötete doch tatsächlich. Ihre Augen, die tatsächlich   
erstaunlich blau waren, waren unverwandt auf den alten Herrn gerichtet. Lucius lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete den Zauber seines alten Bekannten.  
„Wissen Sie, dass solche Augen nur bei den Engeln in den Ebenen des Himalaja auftauchen? Haben sie etwa auch noch Flügel aus gleißendem Licht irgendwo versteckt?"  
Das Mädchen lächelte Thadeus an, verlegen suchte sie nach einer geistreichen Antwort.  
„Geschöpfe von solcher Schönheit sind in dieser Welt äußerst selten und ich freue mich, dass ich nach so langer Zeit fern von England ausgerechnet im alten Whistle auf so ein Wesen treffe."  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand und drückte einen leichten Kuss darauf.   
Das Mädchen räusperte sich und fand die Fassung zurück. Mit einem Seufzen in der Stimme bedankte sie sich und fragte, was sie für Thadeus tun konnte.  
Lucius hielt es für klüger sich einzuschalten. Mit einer Bewegung seiner behandschuhten   
Rechten machte er sie auf sich aufmerksam. Nur widerstrebend löste sie den Blick von   
Thadeus. Als sie in die kalten Augen Malfoys blickte schien sie zu erwachen und wurde   
sachlich.  
Malfoy bestellte für beide Männer den Kaffee Nummer sechs, von dem er wusste, dass er die Nervenenden aufkrempelte.  
Thadeus hatte sich mit einem bedauernden Seufzen wieder an seinen Begleiter gewendet.  
„Was tust du nur Junge? Das Mädel hätte alles gemacht worum ich gebeten hätte."  
Leichter Tadel trat in die Augen des Jüngeren.  
„Thadeus Thadeus, dass Mädchen hätte keine Ahnung worauf es sich da einließe. Aber du erstaunst mich, wie machst du das? Ist es ein Zauber?"  
Missbilligend lehnte sich der Angesprochene zurück.  
„Lucius du beleidigst mich, wenn ich jemals in Bezug auf eine Frau einen Zauber benötigen werde, werde ich mich von der nächsten Klippe stürzen. Nein, was du vor dir siehst ist mein bestechender Charme."  
„Ach!"  
„Ja, glaube mir ruhig, aber genug von mir. Wie ist es denn um dein Liebesleben bestellt?"  
„Nun, alter Freund, ich bin verheiratet."  
„Ja und? Das mag ein Grund sein, aber kein Hindernis."  
Lucius, im Bestreben schnellst möglich das Thema zu wechseln stellte die erstbeste Frage die ihm einfiel.  
„Sag mal, weißt du, aus was Babyöl gemacht wird?"  
Der Blick aus Thadeus unergründlichen grauen Augen schien mehr über den geistigen   
Gesundheitszustand seines Gegenüber besorgt zu sein, als um die Beantwortung der Frage.   
Die gefüllten dampfenden Tassen retteten Lucius vor der Erläuterung des morgendlichen   
Gesprächs mit seinem Sohn.  
Thadeus´ Augen fixierten allerdings immer noch Lucius und ignorierten die Bedienung, die einen Moment länger als notwendig an ihrem Tisch verweilte.  
„Weist du mein Junge, du machst mich nachdenklich, wo ist der gerissene Redner geblieben, der jede unangenehme Frage zu einem Angriff wandeln konnte? Hast du etwa die langen Abende des Debattierens vergessen?"  
Lucius fürchtete, dass sich dieser intensive Blick in Verachtung wandeln konnte, der Ernst, den das Gespräch auf einmal gewonnen hatte behagte ihm gar nicht.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus Thadeus?"  
Doch auf dem Gesicht war schon längst wieder ein Lächeln erschienen und das Thema   
wechselnd probierte er den Kaffee.  
Den ersten Schluck noch gar nicht ganz heruntergebracht setzte er zu einer Bemerkung an, doch der Ausdruck auf den faltigen Zügen wandelte sich in Entsetzten, mit einem Würgen sprang er auf, dabei klopfte er sich verzweifelt auf seine Kehle.  
Lucius brach bei dem Anblick in Lachen aus, der gute alte Nummer sechs hatte nichts von seiner Kraft verloren.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sich Thadeus langsam, die nächsten Worte brachte er nur schwer röchelnd über die Lippen.  
„Was ist das denn für ein Teufelszeug?"  
Lucius, nur einen kleinen Schluck nehmend, setzte sich, noch immer ein Lachen auf den   
Lippen, zurück.
> 
> „Das, mein guter Freund, ist der berühmt berüchtigte Kaffee Nummer Sechs und weißt du was das beunruhigenste daran ist? Es gibt noch eine Nummer Sieben."  
„Gott, dass Zeug kann Tote wiedererwecken, aber danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast."  
Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gern geschehen."  
  
Stunden später und wahrlich hellwach, saß Lucius dann in seinem Büro im Ministerium,   
keiner verlangte von ihm Rechenschaft für sein Verspäten abzulegen. Dies gehörte quasi zum Erbe seines Vaters, Narrenfreiheit.  
Das erste was ihm auffiel war ein Zeitungsartikel, den jemand sorgfältig ausgeschnitten hatte.   
Dieser lag zuoberst eines Aktenstapels und bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit, im übertragenen   
Sinne, denn dem Artikel wohnte kein Foto bei.
> 
> Leichen sind wie du und ich – nur eben tot  
  
Einen kuriosen Fund hat gestern der Hexenstammtisch in Ertwich gemacht.
> 
> Auf einem Besen, der sich gemächlich 3 Meter über dem Boden bewegte hatte jemand mit viel Mühe einen Toten festgezaubert. Der Tote war in klassischer Quidditsch-siegerpose befestigt, sogar einen Schnatz hielt er in den toten kalten Fingern.
> 
> Der Tote konnte, nicht ohne Mühen der örtlichen Behörden, als Alfred MacDowell identifiziert werden, welcher vor einer Woche friedlich in seinem Bett an Altersschwäche starb. Die Witwe ließ ihn mit einer Flasche seines Lieblingswhiskeys in die Familiengruft bringen, wo er, wie sie dachte, friedlich ruhen konnte.
> 
> Offensichtlich war dies ein Irrtum. Irgendein Scherzbold trank den Whiskey und zauberte den armen Toten mit dem Petrificus Totalus auf den Besen, der dann langsam durch das stille Vorörtchen schwebte. Ein Wunder, dass kein Muggel Zeuge dieses Scherzes wurde.
> 
> Der Hexenstammtisch konnte seine Tätigkeit nach dieser unverhofften Störung wieder   
aufnehmen. Nach dem Eigner des Besens wird gefahndet.
> 
> Stirnrunzelnd las Lucius den Artikel ein zweites Mal doch auch diesmal erschloss sich ihm kein Grund, welcher jemanden dazu veranlassen konnte so einen Artikel auf seinem Tisch zu platzieren. Dabei kam ihm allerdings der Ausspruch eines ehemaligen Lehrers in den Sinn: „Seltendumme Menschen sind nicht selten, nur dumm."  
Warum drang jemand in eine Gruft ein um sich so einen morbiden Spaß zu erlauben?  
Er beschloss, den Zeitungsartikel zu ignorieren und widmete sich seiner Arbeit, dass   
allabendliche Gespräch mit seinem fünfjährigen Sohn erwartend.  
Als Lucius nach Hause kam hatte Draco das Problem namens Babyöl längst vergessen, dafür hatte er etwas Neues entdeckt.  
„Du Papa?"  
„Ja Draco."  
„Weißt du was Genuphobie ist?"  
Im Stillen bewegte Lucius die Lippen. Genu ... Genu ... Knie?  
„Die Angst vor Knien?"  
Enttäuscht über die Lateinkenntnisse seines Vaters überlegte Draco.  
„Und was ist Pogophobie?"  
„Pogo? Mh. Bärte. Die Angst vor Bärten."  
„Phengophobie"  
„Angst vor Tageslicht."  
„Achluophobie"  
„Angst vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit."  
„Keraunothnetophobie"  
Es bereitete Draco erhebliche Schwierigkeiten dieses Wort auszusprechen und Lucius kam sichtlich ins Stocken.  
„Keraunothneto? Was soll das sein?"  
Ein Siegesgrinsen hatte sich auf den jungen Zügen ausgebreitet.  
„Das ist die Angst vor herabstürzenden Satelliten."  
Verblüfft schaute der Vater den Sohn an. Woher hatte er das jetzt schon wieder?  
„Du Papa?"  
„Mh? Ja Draco."  
„Was ist ein Satellit?"  
Aus großen Augen schaute ihn sein Sohn fragend an. Lucius hob den Kleinen lachend hoch und trug ihn ins Esszimmer, wo zum Abendessen gedeckt war.  
Seine Frau speiste wie üblich in ihren Gemächern, so das Draco und sein Vater ihre   
ernsthaften Gespräche führen konnten.  
„Papa?"  
Mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue signalisierte Lucius seinem Sohn, dass er zuhörte, auch wenn er den Mund voll hatte.  
„Was ist Rassismus?"  
Schluckend griff Lucius nach seinem Weinglas.   
„Woher hast du das Wort?"  
„Als wir in der Stadt einkaufen waren habe ich zwei Erwachsenen zugehört, die hatten   
unseren Namen gesagt, sonst hätte ich nicht zugehört."  
Fragendschauen, ob sein Vater böse wurde, weil er Erwachsene belauscht hatte, wartete   
Draco auf ein aufmunterndes Nicken, welches er auch erhielt.  
„Die haben gesagt: Wer alle Menschen verachtet neigt wenigstens nicht zum Rassismus. Was haben die gemeint, Papa?"  
Lucius überlegte, wer solche Worte über seine Familie, oder wahrscheinlich eher über ihn, verlieren könnte.  
„Weißt du, solche Worte sind eine Beleidigung, wir werden später zusammen in einem   
Wörterbuch nachschlagen, was Rassismus bedeutet."  
Damit gab sich sein Sohn zufrieden.  
Zum Wiederholtenmale an diesem Tag wanderten Lucius´ Gedanken in die Vergangenheit und somit in seine Schulzeit, damals war seine Lieblingsbemerkung auf solche Beleidigungen gewesen: „Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich lieber ich."  
Das hat ihm nicht unbedingt Freunde eingebracht, aber so ging er meistens Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg, die in Prügelei ausarten konnte. Nicht, dass er angst davor hatte sich zu prügeln, doch im war das Kräftemessen im sportlichen Bereich lieber als sich wie Straßenköter in der Gosse zu balgen und die wenigsten besaßen genug Geistesgegenwart um auf solche Bemerkungen zu reagieren. Es brachte Respekt, wenn man Streithähne um Worte ringend stehen ließ.  
  
TBC


End file.
